Blast from his Past
by Jules13
Summary: What happens when someone Damon knew from before he turned into a vampire returns to Mystic Falls? Is she friend or foe? Will Delena survive these turn of events?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Bridget. All others belong to LJ Smith, the CW, Alloy, and Harper.

After a very very long break from fanfiction I'm back. Please excuse any typos and errors. The song that is song un the beginning and during most of the chapter (minus flashback sceen) is the group All Angels version of "Songbird".

Chapter 1

Mystic Falls May 2013

The evening of graduation found what was left of the gang in front of the Mystic Grill. Stefan tried to ignore Damon and Elena as the walked arm in arm to the door and sighed at Bonnies understanding look. Caroline was no where to be found and Matt was supposed to be inside waiting for them.

Elena still had her emotions flipped off and Damon was just happy that she had chosen him and not his little brother when the sound of a piano and a voice hauntingly familiar drifted out of the open door. Damon heard Stefans sharp intake of breath and didn't notice Elenas disgruntled look as he tore his arm from hers before darting into the packed bar and grill.

On the small stage sitting on a stool with the lights creating a halo around her auburn hair he saw someone he thought he'd never see again. He heard Elena stop beside him and flinched away as she went to take his arm. "Shhh." He hissed at her when she went to speak, his eyes riveted on the sight before him and his ears taking in a voice he only thought he heard every now and then.

Flashback

Mystic Falls April 2nd 1861

The church was stuffy and hot with almost all of the town crammed into one place. The school hadn't been big enough for the annual talent show so it had been moved to the chapel down the road from the Salvatore plantation. Damon stroked the keys nervously as he scanned the crowd. A gentle hand on his shoulder seemed to push away the tension coiled up inside of him and looking up he found himself gazing into the most beautiful green eyes he had been blessed to see since early childhood.

"Bridget." He spoke her name barely above a whisper and smiled as he felt her hand give his shoulder a small squeeze. Leaning down she moved to speak in his ear over the buzzing noise of social coversations, "Just like we practiced. Remember it's just you and me in here, no one else."

Nodding he watched as she stood next to the end of the piano her auburn hair in soft waves down her back and the white of her dress glowing in the fading sunlight. To him she was perfection and he couldn't help but wonder if when she finally walked down the aisle if she would look more radiant on their wedding day than this evening.

She had already said yes and after school, when Bridget graduated, in a few short days they would finally make it official in front of God and everyone. Dragging his thoughts back to the present he began the song they had practiced for months. As the notes of Schuberts "Ave Maria" filtered through the air he chanced a look at his father and was pleasantly surprised to see him nod in approval. Turning his focus back to Bridget he played along side her as she sang in flawless Italian.

She had specifically chosen this song to honor his family's heritage even though he barely spoke the language himself. Bridget had giggled at him endlessly when he tried to repeat the words during practice. How she, from an Irish family, could pick up another language so easily he'd never understand but as he sat there playing for her it no longer mattered. Once again they were transported to his sitting room while she sat as close as possible and yet still be deemed a decent space while she sang her heart out.

Gone were the chubby cheeks and the awkwardness of childhood, the young woman beside him was all he could ever dream of. He had always been her knight in shining armor defending her when the other boys and girls would pick on her because she was either too short or her hair too red. As she grew older he had to defend her from those same boys and girls but now the girls were envious and the boys were young men seeking her attention.

Thankfully that had finally stopped when he had placed his mothers ring on her finger three months ago. Normally long engagements were expected but unrest between the Mason/Dixon borders were growing and it looked like a civil war might break out. Should that happen Damon would have to fulfill his duty to his homestate and his country then he was determined to return home to Bridget.

As the song came to an end Bridget bowed to the audience then gestured for Damon to stand up. Reaching her side he gave a quick bow before leading her off the the make shift stage where she dragged him to the stairwell and hugged him as if her life depended on it. He could feel the pounding of her heart as he placed a comforting hand on her back.

"I was so nervous." Her words were muffled by his shirt as she practically vibrated in her spot still reeling from the performance. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two to push away from each other in a flash before turning to find Stefan there with a smile of pure amusement on his face. "Father wants to know if Bridget will be joining us for dinner this evening."

Smiling Bridget closed the space between her and Stefan giving him a quick sisterly hug before stepping away. "Of course I will." She replied as she looped her arm through Damons. "Care to be our chaperone? You're going to be my big brother soon." Stefan caught the gleam of mischief in her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "I'm only two months older than you Bridget."

Looking over her shoulder she stuck her tongue out at him childishly before dragging Damon outside as the tinkling sound of her giggle echoed in the churchyard. Damon couldn't help but smile down at the firecracker on his arm. She gave Stefan as much grief as he did and got away with a lot more than he ever could. Dinner that night was a small family affair with the Salvatores and the O'Malleys celebrating the talent show, the coming end of the school year and the joining of their two families.

Present Day

Damon slowly made his way towards a table near the stage his eyes never leaving the young woman on the stool. She wasn't a vampire, he would have smelled it, but she couldn't be his Bridget even if she looked just like her. 'Please don't tell me it's another doppleganger. I don't think my sanity could take another one popping up.'

He glanced over at Stefan and saw him watching the Bridget look a like confused as well. "Damon do you think.." Stefan began but a look from Damon stopped him. They couldn't have the girls asking questions, which knowing them they probably already had an arsenal just waiting. He didn't look at Elena, he couldn't, not when Bridget could be just within his reach. He listened on as she continued the song, her voice pulling at something he thought long buried.

Closing his eyes he could still see her face as he made to leave for the warfront just the day after their wedding. Tears were glistening in her eyes but she was trying to be brave for him. He could see right through her act but gave her a confident smile as he promised to return when he could.

Little did he know his little redheaded stubborn wife had already set a plan in motion. As his horse was finally out of sight she tearfully complained of a headache and quickly dashed off to her room. It only took her a matter of minutes to drag her bag out from under their bed. Changing into a plain black dress and white apron, which was normal for a nurse, she quickly tied the bed sheets together. In less than a half an hour she was gone and following her husband discreetly. She knew he'd be angry but there was no way she would have left him to go alone.

Opening his eyes he looked once more at the young woman who had just finished her song and was bowing to the crowd. Her form was still the same, mannerisms the mirror image of Bridget, but how could it be? He had watched her die.

He saw Elena out of the corner of his eye begin to lean towards him and quickly stood up shooting Stefan a look that clearly said 'follow me'. Nodding Stefan told the two girls that they'd be right back and moved to follow Damon who was pushing through the crowd if cheering patrons. As they came to stop in front of the stage Damon felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. The resemblance was indisputable. As Bridget turned she caught the brothers staring at her speechless. The light of recognition that lit up her emerald eyes had Damon reeling. 'I can't be..' All doubt went out the window as he watched her cover heart with her hand, his mothers ring shining under the stage lights.

If he was female Damon probably would have fainted but instead instinct took over and before he knew it he was leaping unto the stage and had her wrapped in his arms inhaling the familiar scent of vanilla and roses. He could hear her heart beat and the sound enveloped him soothing him like no other. "You died." His voice broke as he spoke into her hair. "I saw you Bridg.. That bullet.. You shouldn't have been there."

He felt her arms come around,him and vaguely heard Elena shouting "What the hell?" but that didn't matter at the moment. He felt Bridget move to pull away and growled softly shaking his head 'no'. Her soft chuckle caused him to pull back enough to look down at her questioningly.

Reaching up Bridget tapped him affectionately on the nose and told him that he was making a scene, that they should go somewhere else to talk. Nodding silently he released her long enough to take her hand and lead her down the stairs ignoring the looks they were getting.

Bridget grabbed Stefans arm as they passed him and looped hers through it as Damon practically dragged them through the bar and grill leaving Bonnie and Elena to follow behind.

Looking at Stefan over Bridgets head he gestured to the girls following them. "You can take them home or wherever. We'll be at the house." Stefan nodded gave Bridget a warm hug before turning towards very angry Elena and a curious Bonnie.

Elena was the first to break the silence. "Just who the hell was that?!" Stefan motioned for her to lower her voice as ge glanced around before answering. "That was Bridget." He couldn't help the small smile that came to his face because it had been over a century since he had said her name.

Elena crossed her arms as she waited for him to continue and when he didn't provide any further information she stepped towards him. Shaking his head Stefan turn towards his car, "That's all I will tell you. If you want answers Damon is who you should ask but I'd advise you to wait a few days. I have a feeling he's going to be otherwise... occupied." He knew he should feel bad because Elena was so close to going into a jealous rage at the moment but ge just couldn't find any sympathy for her. Plus he missed his little redheaded sister in law.

Without a word both Bonnie and Elena got into Stefans car and had him drop them off Bonnies. He figured that Bonnie could handle Elena if she snapped and found himself humming "Ave Maria" on the way back home. He hadn't spent much time there when Elena had picked Damon and he did miss his room sometimes.

At the Salvatore house Damon stood looking out the kitchen window as Bridget sipped her tea. "How long have you been back in Mystic Falls?" She could tell he was trying to keep his emotions in check and it pained her to see him so guarded.

"I just got in today. I pop back in every now and then. You know what they say, 'All roads lead to home.'" Turning towards her he closed the distance in the blink of an eye and she didn't even seem the least bit startled. "Why didn't you come home before?" Reaching up she gently rubbed her thumb over one of his furrowed brows. "I did but it was too late. Katherine was here already. You had moved on. When I woke up I didn't remember who or where I was. This old lady helped me after I was shot. She was.. Well she wasn't what you would call a nurse in a conventional way." Taking the cup from her other hand he placed it on the counter before claiming it once more in his own. "So a witch saved you. That doesn't explain why you're still alive after so many years. I hear your heart beat. I know your human."

Sighing softly she placed her free hand on his left cheek and watched as he closed his eyes before pressing further into her palm. "Let me show you." A sudden jolt went through him and behind his closed eyes he saw flashes of the past. Their past together, her sneaking out to follow him, her stepping in front of the shot meant for him, and the battlefield where he held her as she died. He saw her coming too in a small cabin and an old lady wiping her fevered brow. He looked on and heard the woman explain to Bridget about witches, Druids, and ancient magic. When she had been brought back something dormant inside her and been released. He watched as she struggled daily to harness her powers and the constant lecturing fron the old woman about never allowinh others to see it. He watched as Bridget slowly regained her memory and saw her fight with the woman about going back home. Bridget knew they all thought she was dead but she also knew Damon was ib trouble. She could feel it. The old woman begged her to be careful and the images skipped forward to Bridget hiding near the plaintation house watching Katherine as she played one brother against each other.

Damon felt Bridgets heart ache but also felt the acceptance for she couldn't blame him for moving on. The night she planned to leave him a parting note was they night he and Damon died. It fast forward through the years with her checking in on Damon but by that time he was no longer the same man she had married. There were times when he had gorged himself so much that he had been close to discovery and everytime Bridget would find a way to help him without him knowing.

The memories began to seem more current and he saw himself once more in Mystic Falls this time aggrivating Stefan and pursuing Elena. Bridgets heart felt heavy and even though she wanted to make her presence known she felt that it wasn't the right time. It wasn't until Damon started to help the town and those that lived there did she feel it was time to reveal herself.

Damon felt himself snap back into the present his eyes opening to star in wonder at the young woman before him. "So you never age?" Bridget surprised him by erupting in a full out belly laugh. "All that I showed you and that's the first thing you ask?"

Damon gave her a sheepish smile and reached up to touch the hand that still rested in his cheek. Shrugging Bridget leaned back and gave him a small smile. "The day you awaken is the last day you age. I can look older if there is a need for it. Say I decide to stay in one place for a while.. I'll need to age."

They looked towards the front door as they heard Stefan come home. Tossing his keys on the table in the kitchen he looked at both of them with a raised brow. "So anyone want to fill me in?"

End of ch 1

Wow... Just.. *waves* I've been gone for years. *winces while she waits for yelling* Not sure how many of my readers are still here but I'm so sorry for my absence. This has been rolling around in my head for a while. The show doesn't really have the book Bonnie so I have created Bridget. What's going to happen to Delena? No clue yet. :-P


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer: I own nothing but Bridget. The others are from LJ Smith, The CW, Alloy, and Harper.

Chapter 2

After filling Stefan in on her whereabouts since the day she left to follow Damon she watched Stefan pace back and forth from her spot next to Damon on the couch. Stefan was saying that he would have stopped her if he had known what she had planned. Sighing in exasperation Bridget flung a pillow at Stefan bouncing it off his head causing him to stop mid-pace and stare at her in shock. Rolling her eyes she suppressed the urge to giggle at his expression. "You couldn't stop me and if you had Damon would have died. If Damon hadn't of died Katherine would have still come only she'd probably have killed me for being in the way. That girl had a plan and I would have been collateral damage." She felt Damon tense beside her and on instinct reached over and took his hand in hers giving it a small squeeze.

"It turned out the way it was supposed to I guess." There was no mistaking the sadness in her voice, after all she had lost so many years with her two favorite people. Picking up the pillow Stefan tossed it back at Bridget and gave her a bright smile hoping to lighten the mood.

"How long are you planning to stay Bridg?" Stefan asked as he plopped down on the chair across fron them. Before she could answer Damon replied, "She's not going anywhere. This is her home." Bridget felt his grip on her hand tighten slightly and bit down on her lip as she thought about the young woman from earlier.

"I don't want to cause any trouble Damon. You and Elena.." She felt him tense once more at Elenas name before he groaned and ran his free hand through his hair. "That's my problem love let me worry about it."

Bridgets heart flipped when she heard the endearment and she quickly blinked the moisture from her eyes. Clearing her throat she gently pulled her hand from Damons and stood up. "So.. I get the couch tonight right? It does look rather comfortable."

She looked down at Damon and caught a brief smirk before he was suddenly there beside her throwing her over his shoulder. "You.. You redheaded minx will not be leaving my sight."

Stefan watched in amusement as his brother made his way slowly to the stairs with a giggling Bridget over his shoulder. He watched as Damon paused to give her a smack on her rear which caused her to scream in surprise. "That is for following me to war." He took another step up the stairs which was followed by another smack and yelp. "That is for taking a bullet for me." After a few more steps there was another smack and yelp, "That's for not revealing yourself when you came home." By this time Stefan was straight out laughing and Bridget was calling Damon an ungrateful caveman. Two more steps and another smack/yelp combo. "That's for cleaning up my messes and not telling me about it."

Stefan heard an exasperated sigh come from Bridget before another smack/yelp combo. "And that's just because. I know you and you'll do something to deserve it eventually." By the time the two disappeared up stairs Stefan was in tears and Bridget was calling Damon every foul name she could think of.

Sighing Stefan looked up to the ceiling and realized he hadn't laughed like that in what seemed like decades. It was good to have his little sister home, even if he was only two months older. Standing up he made his way to every door and window making sure they were locked.

He wondered briefly if they should put any type of warding up. Elena wasn't very pleased with the both of them at the moment and Bridget would probably be a very nice catch to some supernatural low life. Making his way up the stairs he stopped by Damons room.

After knocking he waited for Damon to open the door and was surprised when the door was finally opened to reveal Damon had his bedding wadded up in a ball. Seeing Stefans curious expression Damon stepped around him to walk down to the basement where the washer and dryer were.

Stefan followed him down, his curiousity piqued. "I'm changing the sheets while Bridget showers." Still not understanding he watched Damon start up the wash cycle before grabbing two bags of blood from the refrigerator handing Stefan one.

Sighing Damon leant against the closed fridge. "Elena slept in it last. I know Bridget won't be able to smell her or anything like that but it just didn't feel right." Stefan was surprised at his brothers thoughtfulness but kept silent.

Finishing up his meal Damon tossed the empty bag in the trash before heading back upstairs. Glancing back at Stefan as he followed him Damon raised a quizzical brow. "Did you need something? You knocked on the door before."

Nodding he tossed his own empty bag in the trash in the hallway as they made their way back up stairs. With their enhanced hearing they could hear Bridget singing in the shower and both were momentarily swept away by memories of being sung to by Bridget when they were kids either during a rainstorm for Stefan or when Damon was thinking about his mother.

Coming to a stop at Damons door Stefan cleared his throat and brought up the subject of wards. "This place isn't safe. There isn't a human that owns it so anyone can come and go." Damon knew where Stefan was going with this and nodded. "I'll ask Bridg if she knows anyway to lock the place down." Nodding Stefan made his way to his room as Damon returned to his own to finish with the bed.

By the time he was done Bridget was walking out of his bathroom, her damp hair glowing like red wine down her back, and one of his black button up shirts hanging to just above her knees. Momentarily forgetting how to speak Damon watched as she walked over to her purse and pulled out her hair brush. In a flash he was behind her pushing her to sit behind the bed as he gently took the brush from her. Finally finding his voice he gave her a small smile and motioned for her to turn around. "Please allow me."

Shrugging she relaxed in front of him as he slowly began to brush the tangles out of her hair. When he was done he placed the brush on the night stand before wrapping his arms around her pulling her back to his chest.

"Stefan brought up the fact that we have no way of protecting you here. No one has to be invited in anymore." Nodding in understanding she pulled out of his embrace and walked to the window. Placing her hand on the window sill she softly spoke words in a language he had never heard before and he watched as golden runes appeared all along the window sill. Turning back around she surprised him by doing a running dive towards the bed giggling as she landed. He watched as she rolled unto her back and looked up at him through her lashes. "The house is secure."

Reaching down he tweeked her nose causing her to go momentarily cross eyed the playfully snapped at his finger with her teeth. Shaking his head he stood up and quickly changed into a pair of black pajama pants fully aware of a certain redhead watching his every move.

After dimming the light he joined her in the middle of the bed where she automatically curled up beside him. He felt her eyes on him and looked down. "What's going on in that devious little head of yours?"

Reaching up she placed her hand on his chest where his heart would have been beating and chewed on her lip for a moment before she replied, "This isn't weird for you is it? I mean I can still sleep on the couch."

Growling softly under his breath he quickly rolled her over on to her back, his blue eyes shining down on her from above. "This is the closest to normal I have felt in over a century. If you were to go sleep on the couch I'd just bring you right back up here or sleep on it with you."

Smiling she reached up and traced the contours of his face before leaning up to kiss him softly on the cheek. "Goodnight Damon." He fought every instinct he had to rip his shirt off of her and remind her that Damon Salvatore doesn't do simple but goodnight kisses but he knew he had to bide his time. There was still the issue of Elena.

He had spent the last four years chasing her, finally got her, sired her, and now everything has been flipped upside down. He could tell that Bridget would accept whatever decision he made but was there really a decision to be made?

As he held her against him listening to her slow steady breaths and the beating of her heart he caught the reflection of the moonlight on her wedding rings. Over a hundred years and she still wore them. No matter the decision someone would be hurt but which one? The combined sound of her breathing and her heart beat lulled Damon to sleep that night and if he were to be completely honest it was the best nights sleep he'd had in over a century.

End ch 2

Ok! R&R lovelies! I know that this one is shorter than the first but I'm updating as I type them. So some will be longer while others may just be a little over 1,000 words.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing but Bridget and whomever my warped mind comes up with is mine! Mine I tell you! *coughs* All others are LJ Smiths, Alloys, Harpers, and the CWs.

Chapter 3

Damon woke the next morning to the smell of bacon, coffee, and a cold side of the bed. Grumbling about Bridget being an early riser he threw on a shirt and headed down stairs to the kitchen. Coming to stop in the open archway he watched as Bridget hummed softly to herself as she plated her breakfast before making a cup of coffee for herself.

"I wasn't surprised by the serious lack of food by the way, but at least try to appear human by buying some things, and it's rude to stare at people." He was taken back by her ability to sense him and straightening up he threw her his best 'serious face' expression before replying, "And where did you find food?"

Sitting down at the table she had the nerve to give him a sheepish grin. "You know that preemptive smack you gave me last night?" She waited as he nodded in response before continuing, "I earned it by going out this morning." Raising her hand before he could lecture her about safety and the buddy system she went on to assure him that she knew how to shield her powers, no one saw her, and could he please stop scowling at her because it's bad for her digestion.

Sighing he sat down across from her at the table and watched while she happily ate her breakfast. Her eating habits hadn't changed during the time they'd been apart. She still wiped her mouth daintily with a napkin every third bite, still extended her pinky when drinking coffee or tea, and still ate her bacon first like she was afraid he or Stefan were going to steal it when she wasn't looking.

Being family friends with the O'Malleys he and Stefan usually had breakfast with them before school and on the weekends. When Damon had graduated a few years before Stefan he still went over there in the mornings to eat then walk Bridget to school.

The Damon from then was a far cry from the Damon now. Many things had happened to make him what he had become but slowly he was beginning to revert back to some of his own ways. He couldn't steal Bridgets bacon anymore of course but he'd walk her wherever she wanted to go.

As Stefan walked in to the kitchen he looked at the two for a moment before cracking a grin. "You know Bridg you don't have to guard your bacon now." Giving Stefan a mock scowl she took a sip of her coffee before setting her cup back in the saucer. "Old habits big brother."

Chuckling Stefan continued on to the basement where he grabbed his own breakfast from the refrigerator and Damons as well. He couldn't help but notice the lack of tension between he and Damon since Bridgets return and thanked whatever diety that was up there looking out for them.

Joining the other two at the table he tossed Damon his bag of O positive and both quietly enjoyed their own breakfast while Bridget finished off her own and took her dishes to the sink where she washed them and placed them in the strainer to dry.

Looking out the window she gave a small sigh as she watched a squirrel jump from one branch to another. Coming up behind her Damon wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Let me guess. You want to go outside.. again."

Turning in his arms she gave him her best pout and then grinned when he groaned relenting. "Where do you want to go?" He asked her as she ducked out of his arms to go grab her shoes. "I want to go visit my parents at the old cemetary." Turning at the door she looked him up and down before smirking. "Nice jammies but I don't think they're appropriate for visiting your in laws."

Looking down at himself Damon scratched the back of his head before leaving the room grumbling about nagging women. Stefan quietly watched the exchange with a smile on his face until he noticed the raised eyebrow look Bridget was giving him. Looking down at his own pajama bottoms Stefan groaned before getting up from the table mumbling "Yes mother." causing Bridget to pop him on the back of the head on his way out.

While the boys where getting ready Bridget managed to pick enough wildflowers for a small bouquet which she bound with some pine needles from a tree out back. She was sitting on the steps waiting for them as they came outside. Seeing the flowers Stefan gave her a soft smile before touseling her hair which was payback for the smack to the head earlier. Grumbling she tried to pat her hair back in to place before Damon gently hauled her to her feet by her hand.

The ride to the old cemetary was quiet. Stefan sat in the back while Bridget sat up front with Damon. All three were very aware of the car following them but decided to ignore it. Coming to a stop at the rusted cemetery gates Bridget took in a steadying breath before reaching for her door only to find Damon on the other side with his hand extended to help her out of the car.

He gave her hand a small reassuring squeeze before pulling her to her feet and leading her through the gates. Linking her arm holding the flowers through Stefans she nodded her thanks to him as the three of them first stopped at the Salvatore plot to pay their respect to Damon and Stefans mother before moving on to her parents who were not even ten paces away.

Lowering herself to her knees she brushed away the dead leaves around her parents final resting place sparing a small glance at her own beside them. They had needed closure and she understood that. Placing the flowers between her parents headstones she closed her eyes and took in a few calming breaths before opening her eyes.

Looking down she smiled and softly called out, "I'm home." The two brothers discretely looked away as Bridget spoke softly to her parents apologizing for her absence and telling then she'd be visiting more hopefully. She was surprised when both Damon and Stefan kneeled beside her to greet her long departed parents. She smiled as they mentioned memories they had of them, the things they missed, how Bridget had grown up to be a lovely pain in the ass. The last part she laughed while hitting them both in the arm before wiping the tears from her eyes.

Together the three of them stood up, said their goodbyes, and made their way back to the car. None of them were surprised to see Elena lounging against Damons car.

"Well well well.. Isn't this a cozy scene." Bridget flinched slightly at the coldness in her voice and couldn't help but liken her to Katherine. She felt Damons arm come around her shoulder as they came to a stop right outside the gates. Bridget didn't miss the icy glare Elena directed at the arm around her shoulder.

Damons voice when he spoke to Elena was neutral, "Now isn't a good time Elena. Maybe in a couple of days we can meet up and talk." Standing up Elena sauntered towards them a smirk marring her usually beautiful face, "But Damon I miss you.."

Bridget watched as Elena reached out to run a finger down Damons arm before he shrugged it off. "I'm sorry Elena but now really isn't the time." Elenas eyes flashed with anger at his rejection and before they could react Elena had snatched Bridget from Damon pinning her to the front of Damons car with her hand around Bridgets neck.

As they moved to help Elena scowled at them, "Ah ah ah.. One more step and I snap her pretty little neck. Tell me Damon who is this little human to you?" Leaning down she ran her nose along Bridgets neck taking in her scent. "She smells wonderful." Looking back up at Damon and Stefan she gave them a taunting smile as she waited for her answer.

Fists clinched at his side Damon looked from Bridget to Elena. He knew that if he told her exactly who Bridget was then she'd probably snap her neck anyways, but she deserved to know, and he didn't want to deny who Bridget was to him.

"She's my wife. Bridget O'Malley Salvatore. We were wed April 11th 1861 here in Mystic Falls the day before the Civil War started. We'd known each other all our lives. Please Elena I just got her back, don't take her away from me."

Elena was stunned at his revelation looking from Bridget to Damon, her face full of confusion. "But that's not possible. I can hear her heart. You're lying!" Elena went to tighten her grip on Bridgets neck but jerked her hand away screaming out. It felt as if her hand was on fire.

Standing up Bridget looked down on Elena where the other young woman knelt down gripping her own wrist. Bridgets eyes were full of sorrow and compassion as Elena glared at her. "It's true. I was born January 7, 1844 here in Mystic Falls. Shortly after graduating I married Damon and then he went to war. I followed him. I couldn't stand to be apart from him. He is the air I breath, the reason I greet the morning, and when we were growing up he was always there to protect me. I couldn't let him go somewhere I couldn't follow where I knew he might never return from. He told me to go home, begged me to leave but I saw in his eyes that he didn't want me to go. He needed me there and I stayed. I helped care for the wounded and sang to lift their spirits. One day I felt like something bad was going to happen so I sought Damon out. I wasn't supposed to be in the midst of battle but I needed to see him. I saw the soldier aim at Damon and I knew I had to do something. I jumped in the way hoping to get us both to safety but I was too late. The bullet meant for him I took instead. He held me as I faded from this world but the others dragged him away before I could say goodbye."

It seemed as if Elena was frozen in place and with Bridgets powers both brothers wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case. Kneeling down Bridget took Elenas hand in her own and the tension left Elenas shoulders as the pain went away. "A kind woman found me. Nursed me back to health. When I had almost died something inside me awakened. An ancient magic passed down my family line. I can no longer die and what you've experienced is only a fraction of what I can do. I know a part of you cares for him but a huge part of that is the sires bond. I've been back and forth to Mystic Falls. I've watched you and many others grow up. I know that this isn't really you. You are not this cold, selfish, and anger driven woman. You've lost your family and I can understand why you wouldn't want to feel but you are missing out on so much. What is eternity worth if you can't actually enjoy it? Don't you see you are just going through the motions?"

Stepping away from Elena she returned to Damons side and watched as Elena stood up her face displaying no emotion. "That was a lovely speech but I'm fine the way I am. Hold on to him while you can because he will be coming back to me."

Sighing Bridget shook her head while annoyance flashed in her green eyes. "You don't get it do you? He was never yours or Katherines. He's not a possession and it's his decision to make. Look inside yourself and ask who it is you really want."

The three of them watched as Elena stalked away from them not bothering to reply. As she disappeared from sight Bridgets shoulderd sagged in relief but she stumbled as a wave of dizziness passed her. Both brothers were quick to guide her to the car and buckle her in. As they stood next to her open door she gave them both a reassuring smile. "Sorry between the wards last night and today I think I over did it. It took a lot to keep her from moving."

She saw a muscle twitch in Damons jaw as he closed her door and walked around to the driver side. After Stefan was inside Damon drove them back to the house where Damon, much to Bridgets protesting, carried her up the stairs and put her in bed.

Walking to the window he looked out over the front lawn while Bridget watched him silently. "You should rest." He told her with a hint of gentleness in his voice. Closing her eyes she patted the spot beside her and relaxed back into the pillow as she felt the bed dip as he curled up next to her, his head resting on her chest.

If she hadn't have used her powers when she did he wouldn't be listening to the steady beat of her heart right then. He had never felt so scared or powerless in his life as he did that moment. Seeing Elena so close to ending Bridgets life had been a wake up call. There was no longer a decision to make, he had already decided. If he was being honest the decision was made on the stage of the Mystic Grill the night before.

As always please R&R. I've had to change Stefans birth day to November 1843 and Bridgets to January 1844 to keep them around 17 years of age. Katherine changed Damon and Stefan in 1861 instead of 1864. I couldn't really have Damon marrying a 13 year old could I? I'll go further into detail about Damon moving on from Bridget when he thought she was dead probably in the next chapter. I'm not sure how graphic I will get in this story because I know not all my readers will be 18 and older. If I need to I'll probably upload the more steamier of chapters on a separate story. *winks*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer in previous chapters.

Hope everyone saw the note about me changing birth years.

Chapter 4

As Damon and Bridget were resting up in their room Stefan had went to the hotel Bridget had been staying at and grabbed her belongings. He had paused for a few moments as he looked upon the sleeping figure of his brother still laying beside Bridget with his head on her chest. Looking to his sister in law he caught her watching him.

He watched as she placed her index finger to her lips and made a shooing motion for him to leave. Shaking his head Stefan had flashed her a grin before quietly making his way out of the room.

A couple of hours later found him in his room looking over his diary that he hadn't written in for quite some time. He heard Damons foot steps before the older Salvatore opened the door. Quirking a brow Stefan looked up from his diary and watched as his brother flopped down on to one of the open chairs.

"What's the little woman up to?" He asked the relaxed figure sprawled out in front of his desk. Sighing Damon tilted his head back and closed his eyes before responding. "Organizing the kitchen and cooking enough food to feed a small army."

Laughing Stefan closed the book in front of him and shook his head. "Why?" Groaning Damon opened his eyes and looked at Stefan with an exasperated look. "She's convinced we'll be having company tonight. I told her she was out of her damn mind and all she did was twirl around me replying in that sing song voice of hers 'You'll see.' then she was back to alphabetizing the spice rack. I didn't even know we even HAD a spice rack."

Chuckling Strefan shugged, "Probably left over from when Zach lived here." Nodding Damon turned his gaze to the closed diary in front of Stefan. "Taking a walk down memory lane little brother?"

Picking up the diary Stefan studied it for a moment before locking it away in one of the desk drawers. "A lot has happened the last four years. Some good, some bad, and a lot of it just plain aggravating."

Damon studied his younger brother for a few moments before leaning foward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry." His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke to Stefan. Shaking his head in confusion Stefan sat back in his chair. "For what?"

Rolling his eyes Damon stood up and moved to stand in front of the window. He knew his brother would make it hard for him. He was hardly ever one to apologize. Living on his own for so long only worried about himself he hadn't felt the need to worry about hurting another persons feelings. To say he felt uncomfortable expressing his regret to his little brother would be an understatement but he needed to.

"Everything. How I acted when I came back from the war. For pursuing Katherine, making you give in to bloodlust, not joining you when you went to fight in Africa, locking Lexi on the roof during daylight hours, going after Elena, and.. Well just everything."

Stefan was silent for a while after Damon finished his apology too stunned to form a response. Finally clearing his throat he stood up and joined his brother at the window. "Yeah you've been a serious ass but I'm not innocent. I forced the completion of your transition on you and I know why you acted like you did when you came home from the war. You blamed me for not watching out for Bridget. Hell I still blame myself for not suspecting she would run after you."

Placing his hand on Damons shoulder he gave it a firm pat. "When you thought she had died you changed. You became angry, sarcastic, and pretty much self destructive. You saw Katherine as a way to get back at me because you lost the one you loved. I guess after a while she filled the void because of how she acted so gentle and carefree much like Bridget but it was all fake."

Releasing his shoulder Stefan looked out the window at the sunlight cascading down on the flower bushes below. For once in what seemed like ages it felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. Turning towards Stefan Damon gave him a half smile which was all that was needed to acknowledge their mutual feelings regarding their past differences.

Suddenly the sound of a piano filtered up stairs and through the opened bedroom door. Raising a brow Damon cocked his head to the side as he listened. "Is that Gershwin? And do I smell furniture polish? She's cleaning the living room."

Turning away from the window he wordlessly left Stefan there to watch his retreating form with a smile gracing face. "Company huh? Guess I should help straighten up." Growing up Bridget seemed to know when it was going to rain, when one of his fathers horses were about to give birth, and many other things that they all chalked up to either common sense or womens intuition. Stefan knew that if she was convinced they were going to have company then they were indeed going to have company. He looked forward to Bridgets 'I told you so.' and Damons sulky reply as he went about switching out the towels in the upstairs guest bathroom before moving on to open the windows to air out the rooms up stairs.

As Damon silently made his way down the stairs he listened to the instrumental version of Gershwin's "I've got a Crush on You" play through the surround sound in the living room. The sight that greeted him was one he was once sure he'd never see again. There was Bridget dressed in a flowing skirt with one of his button up shirts tied in a knot just above her waist swaying and dusting in time to the music while she sang.

" How glad the many millions Of Toms and Dicks and Williams would be to capture me."

He watched as she twirled and then dipped into a curtsy towards her invisible partner her hair pulled up in a high pony tail which cascaded down to the middle of her back.

"But you had such persistence You wore down my resistance. I fell and it was swell."

Standing up she offered her hand to her invisible partner and they began to dance around the room.

"You're my big and brave and handsome Romeo. How I won you I will never never know. It's not that you're attractive But oh my heart grew active When you came into view."

He watched as she twirled towards him with her eyes closed. Never one to pass up an opportunity to dance with a lovely woman he gently took her hand in his and twirled her back towards him bringing her flush against his chest. Leaning down he brought his lips to her ear, "Oh sweet heart we both know I'm extremely attractive."

Grinning up at him she relaxed into his arms and allowed him to lead her through the rest of the dance her invisible partner completely forgotten.

The breeze from the open windows blew through the curtains as the two of them glided through the living room. As he spun her around and dipped her low Bridget looked up into his vibrant blue eyes her face flushed from the dance and at how close he was holding her. He pulled her up as the song ended and was reluctant to release her but the buzzing of the oven was insistent.

Damon followed her into the kitchen and sitting down at the kitchen island watched her remove a tray of biscuits from the oven. The mixture of smells wafting from the various dishes reminded him of how the O'Malleys kitchen would smell on a Sunday afternoon. It smelled of fresh biscuits, fried chicken, and Mrs. O'Mallys homemade apple pie. Placing the biscuits in a basket Bridget then covered it with a fresh tea towel.

Looking up from the array if dishes on the island she smiled at Damon. "I finished the laundry you started last night. You're lucky they didn't start to mildew. Those are some really nice sheets you know and it would be a waste of money to throw them away."

Shaking his head Damon suppressed a chuckle. Bridget had always been sensible about things. To others she might have seemed carefree and floated about life in a happy haze but she was actually very aware of the important things in life and was always never one to waste the things that she received.

Looking at the food laid out before him he cursed his lack of hunger for human food. There before him was fried chicken, biscuits, mashed potatoes, homemade gravy, seasoned green beans, and two apple pies. Somewhere she had found a large pickle jar and cleaned it out to make sun tea. It was placed on the window sill with two cups of sugar on standby for when it was ready.

Her voice brought Damon out of his musings and he turned his head to watch her wash everything she used to create the small feast before him. "I know you think I'm being silly but I just know we will have visitors this afternoon. A blonde haired young man, the girl I saw with you at the grill, a doctor, and.. someone else but he's going to need help getting here."

Confused Damon went to ask what kind of help but she waved the question away before putting the last dish in the strainer. "Trust me on this." Tossing the towel unto the counter she came to a stop in front of him. Leaning forward she brushed her lips across his for just a brief moment before stepping away as he went to grab for her.

"I need to go shower and get all this flower off of me." Smirking he stood up and made to follow her. "I could help with that you know."

Shaking her head she gave him a half smile before replying, "No sir. I need you to finish down here. It'll be raining soon and all the windows need to be closed and I need you to dust the dining room then set the table." Stepping back in front of him she stood on her tip toes to give him a brief but heated kiss. "Please and thank you." She whispered against his lips then darted up the stairs before he could even open his eyes.

Groaning Damon ran a hand through his hair muttering under his breath promises of payback before beginning the tasks assigned to him. Back in their room Bridget chewed nervously on her lower lip as she pulled out everything she needed from one of her bags.

She knew what she was planning was dangerous and frowned upon but it was a necessity. She wasn't really pulling this person away from the afterlife.. they had never left to start with. Taking the chalk in her hand she drew an open circle big enough for herself and added the neccessary runes to the outside. Grabbing a white candle from her bag she stepped into the circle before using the chalk to complete it. Closing her eyes she felt her hand heat up to a pleasant warmth and knew the candle was lit. She needed to hurry. If Damon saw her doing this she would be in big trouble to say the least.

Clearing her mind she thought of the person she was trying to help. He was around the house she could tell. His spirit had attached itself to here and more specifically to Damon.

"He who died to soon come forth and cast away your spiritual veil."

She felt the wind start to pick up as thunder began to roll outside the house and she concentrated on the face of the spirit she had seen around the house.

"Your business is not yet done, your task incomplete, your story you have yet to tell."

She saw the flash of lightening behind her eyelids and heard the crack of thunder as lightening struck close by.

"I bind your spirit to this realm where you will walk once more amongst those who cared for you."

The rain beating down on the roof was a blessing for it helped to drown out her words. Down on the first floor Damon was closing the last window when there was a knock at the door. Furrowing his brows Damon made his way towards the door meeting Stefan at the stairs. They both looked up towards the second floor then towards the door. Stefans voice was full of mirth as he broke the silence, "She's sort of scary sometimes isn't she?"

Rolling his eyes Damon headed towards the front door. "You have no idea." Opening the door he wasn't surprised to see a half soaked Bonnie and Matt crowded together under the porch awning. Stepping back he motioned for them to enter while Stefan went to go get the two a couple of towels.

They followed Damon into the livingroom their shoes squeaking on the just recently polished floor. 'I'm never going to hear the end of this from her.' he thought begrudgingly as he watched the two humans make themselves confortable.

Resting his ankle on his thigh Damon sat back and waited for one of the two to state the reason for their visit. Matt was the first one to speak, "It's Elena. She's going nuts. She's snapped. Bonnie had to dose her with vervaine and I had to lock her up in that place Tyler was using during full moons."

Sighing Damon pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Being Elenas sire, friend, and recently lover he felt responsible for her. Part of him wished he could just make her count bricks like he did Charlotte and take Bridget away from this god forsaken town.

The sound of Bridgets light footsteps signaled her approach and standing Damon joined her as she stopped in the doorway to the livingroom. Both Bonnie and Matt watched in stun silence as Damon took her hand in his before leading her to the love seat.

"She needs to unlock her feelings." Her voice came out tired and Damon noticed that she looked a great deal paler than she had earlier. As he went to ask her what had happened she held up her hand. He was getting really tired of being silenced this way but he knew arguing wouldn't help. Bridget would just shut him out if he pushed her too far.

The thunder overhead rumbled as Stefan came back with two towels handing one to Bonnie and then the other to Matt. He had heard what Matt had said and Bridgets reply. Sitting down on a nearby chair he looked towards the stormy sky just outside the window. "How are we supposed to get her to flip her emotions back on. You've all seen her, she thinks she's perfectly fine the way she is."

Reaching over Bridget took Damons hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "Don't be mad but I asked someone for help. He should be down shortly. I let him borrow some of your clothes." Damon watched as she gave him a sheepish yet very tired grin.

Reaching out he placed his hand to her cheek and inwardly flinched at how cold she felt. "What did you do Bridg?" Before she could reply though a familiar male voice spoke from the other side of the room, "She did what she had to do."

End of Chapter 4

Oh! I haven't done a cliffhanger in a while. As always R&R! Thank you to all the new follows, faves, and reviews I've gotten so far. They help me to stay motivated.


End file.
